This is My Life
by edwardbella07
Summary: Bella goes back to forks and she starts high school and starts to fall in move with a Vampire...okay the story is a whole lot better please read!


**Hey, Gents!! this is Bella Collin and my new story I have to think of a new tittle I will soon!!!!! but enjoy the story!!! **

**And R&R**

**Love,**

**Bella Collin!**

BPOV

"Bella!!!"Charlie yelled from the stairs and I herd Jacob's laugh....

"Coming" I yelled back at him..I brushed my teeth..and grabbed my bag and ran out to the stairs

"Hey..Bells..Jacob is going to drive you to school..today...plus he will be you official tutor since your new at the school.." Charlie said I nodded and hugged Charlie and grabbed something to eat and went to jacob

"You..ready" he asked

"Yes!! I am" I said we both walked out of the door

"I brought the Motor Cycle...Because you told me you missed riding it"he laughed and he passed me my helmet and a leather jacket

"What is this damn jacket for?" I asked

"You look good in it" I blushed and we sat on the motor cycle

"Hey..how is paul!!" I screamed while we were on the motor cycle

"He is picking you up after school so act surprised..he told me not to tell you...every one is so happy that you were coming back!! we missed you!"he yelled at me I giggled

"Do you mean you missed me!! because I missed you too"I said and tighten my grip around his waist

"Same here bells" he said and we arrived in the parking lot...

"okay bells this is your stop!" He said and I got off..I took off my helmet and swooshed my a little like they do in movies...I pulled off the leather jacket..it was raining a little

"Hey..you got to come with me" I said

"NOPE!!! I wish i could but I go to a different school!" My heart just stopped

"Why!?" I half yelled half whispered

"Becuase I just have a school like that sorry bells"he said and pulled off his helmet and gave me a hug...

A silver Volvo parked on the side and Jacob growled a little

"Jake whats wrong?" i asked

"Nothing....Paul will pick you up" he said and kissed me head and then my cheek

"love you jake.." I said and kissed him on the cheek

"love you bells...I got to go..be Careful" he said and put on his Helmet and drove off...he left me confused

"Dammit..stupid jake.." I mumered to myself and walked to the office

"hello..I am Isabella Swan.." I said and a red headed girl popped up from the desk..I jumped back a little

"Oh...miss swan...Hello..yes uh here is your schedule" she said and handed me my schedule

"thank you" I said and ran out of the office and bumped into a girl

"oh..I am so sorry..I am hue klutz" I said and pulled her up

"oh..it's okay..I have ran into a lot of people too" she said and gave me a smile..her hair was all curly and her eyes were a lite brown and she had a flower top on and her hair was a mixer of colors

"I am Bella" I said

"I am Jessica" we shook hands

"here what is your first class?" she asked

"English" I answered

"Oh..I have Math...but I could show you were English is...just follow me" she went a head and I followed be hind her

"okay Bella it's right here"she said and pointed to a door

"thank you Jessica"I said and walked in...and took a seat next to some kid who kept on starring at me

The rest of my classes past by quickly and it was lunch time by now....

I walked in the cafeteria and I not surprisingly ran into something...must have been a wall because it did not feel to good

"Dammit...stupid..me" I said rubbing my head

"I am sorry" a velvet voice said...i looked up and saw a goddess gesturing his hand to me

"don't be..you are the 2nd person I ran into today" I said and grabbed his hand which was amazingly cold

"oh!" is all he said...his eyes contacted with my...his were green a very lovely green..i smiled and Jessica had went up to me

"Bella..are table is over there"she said and she pulled me away..she sat me next to her

"Bella....Edward so likes you" My head snapped up from my water bottle I had bring and I almost spit out my Drink

"What! you gotta be joking...He is probably like every other guy..and I bet he has a girlfriend...so never say that again" I snapped and got up from my seat and the Bell rang

"Bella wait I am sorry" Jessica yelled at me..I stopped and turned around

"Sorry..Jessica it's just I have had a little bit of a bad day..." I said

"okay..uh..I will see you tomorrow! Bella" she said and everyone was already rushing out of school

"Today..is a half day...Shit...Paul doesn't know huh who cares I might as well just wait" i sat down and waited and almost every car was out of the parking lot except a silver Volvo a hug van and a jeep and a Porsche

"Hey...Bella why are you still here" Oh great it's mike,

"Oh..uh..my friend isn't here yet" I said and got up off the ground

"You need a ride"he asked

"uh...no he should be here any minute"I said

"Bella you sure it will rain soon...any way's the school is closing...you don't want to get sick" He said

"No thank you Mike..I rather get a cold than be in you damn car" I whispered the last part

"What did you say at the end" he asked

"I said that is really sweet of you" I smiled and he smiled too showing all his teeth...which were almost all yellow

"You want me to wait with you" He asked 'hell no' is what I thought

"Uh...Mike it's okay I am a big girl" I said

"okay...by Bella" he patted me on the back and walked off to his car

"Thank god" I said and sat back down

I watched the Volvo and the Porsche and the jeep just sit there

"Huh!! Dammit...Were is Paul" I sighed and it was starting to sprinkle....

I waited for a few more minutes and Paul finally showed up on the other side of the of the parking lot

"BELLA!!!" he yelled I frowned and sat up

"Paul.." I whispered I knew he could here me because he was a werewolve and he better hearing than most people

"Hey...what the fuck are you doing out here...it looks like school is over" he said rubbing my cheeks

"I waited for you to show up" I said he frowned and kissed my cheek

"You taste good" he said i laughed and jumped on him

"Let's get home..I am starving" I said and wrapped my hands around him

"you are light Bella...have you been eating" he asked

"Yes..." I said

"okay let's get you home...it's only 4:00pm" I laughed and shivered a little

"Were my jacket..you look very pale...sorry for making you wait..I didn't now you had a half day in the first place..." I jumped in the car...and we drove down the road...We past the three cars that were sitting wright there and there was the goddess..he is gong to haunt me....I smiled and hit my head against the window....

He looked at me and than back to the girl that looked like a Pixie sorta she was just blank starring!! out of no were!!...a big guy started laughing it was loud and he was huge...I laughed at my self for jumping at nothing

"hey..what's so funny" he asked

"oh...it's nothing...." I said and drifted off to sleep in the car!!!

**okay..I will began chapter soon promise just give me time!!! okay so the Culluns are vamps and Bella nows that jacob's pack is werewolves but Charlie doesn't now !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
